


Promises

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief description of violence, Canon Elements, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, others finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A get together where secrets are revealed.





	Promises

Michael was running late to his sister Isobel’s gathering, she is going to be so mad at him. Isobel decided to grill out and invite some people over to her house. As he wanders out the backyard, he notices it is an odd gathering of people, sitting around a fire. Her husband Noah is here of course. Max and Liz are here, just having gotten together after so long. He finds it odd that Kyle and Maria are here, Isobel and Maria do not get along, haven’t since high school. And Kyle, who is Liz’s ex-boyfriend and he cannot stand the guy after how he treated Alex in high school. Of course, that was ten years ago but doesn’t matter still feels the same. He looks around for Alex, his secret boyfriend and he does not see him anywhere, he really wanted to spend some time with him, secretly of course. 

Michael and Alex have had a rough ten years with Alex’s dad discovering them, smashing his hand then forcing Alex to join the Air Force. Alex lost part of his leg but he is grateful he didn’t lose his life. They have been off and on the last ten years but are making it work now even though Alex still doesn’t want anyone to know about them. The secrecy hurts him sometimes but understands Alex doesn’t want his Dad to know they are still together. With what Jesse Manes did to his hand and abusing Alex most his life, Alex told him his Dad threatened to do worse to Michael if they were together again. Michael tried to explain he is not afraid of him but Alex is and doesn’t want to risk it, he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Michael because of his Dad. 

Michael greets everyone while grabbing a beer, Isobel looks up at him from her chair, “About time you showed up, it is almost 10.” 

“Ah you know me; I eventually show up.” Michael tells her, going to sit in the chair next to her. He leans over and whispers, “Odd gathering you have here.” 

Isobel laughs and whispers back, “I know trying to expand my horizons, since Max is with Liz now be friends with her friends and all that.” 

Michael leans back in his chair, wishing Alex were here so he could at least have someone to look at, where is he? At least there is free food and alcohol. 

Michael half listens to everyone’s idle chatter, trying not to think about Alex, when Kyle mentions hanging out with Alex at his Dad’s cabin the other day going through some of his Dad’s belongings. Michael raises an eyebrow, “Oh you and Alex huh?” 

Kyle just looks over to him, “yeah, he is living in my Dad’s old cabin. We talked a little, I apologized for how I was in high school, told him I realized what an asshole I was and that I changed.” 

Michael just rolls his eyes; asshole is right but now is not the time for that conversation, still wondering where he is. “Where is your military buddy anyway, thought he would for sure be hanging out with his besties,” he says casually. 

Now Liz and Maria look towards him, “Why are you concerned about Alex, are you two friends?” Maria asks and Max just gives him a look. For some reason Max knew about him and Alex, not sure how but Alex wasn’t mad at him because of it since he didn’t tell Max shit. 

Michael shrugs, “Oh I'm not concerned, just curious.” 

“Well he is here; he wasn’t feeling well. Said his leg and hip were hurting, was starting to get a headache. So, I offered for him to go rest in the guest room, about an hour before you got here.” Isobel informs him. 

Michael tries not to look worried then changes the subject and the group fall back into idle chatter about work and whatnot. Michael mostly just drinking while listening to the others talk. 

A little while later, they all heard a loud scream which made the hairs on Michael’s neck stand up. “Was that Alex?” he hears Liz ask but he was already running to the guest room because he knew it was Alex. 

Once Michael gets to the room, he sees Alex in distress likely due to a nightmare because he was asleep. He let out the breath he was holding and unclenched his fist since there wasn’t someone else attacking him. He moves out of the way as the others make their way into the room. 

Alex’s body was shaking and thrashing around violently but his arms were still like they were tied down. He started whimpering and grunting like he was struggling against something. 

“Alex.” Liz says, trying to wake him. 

“Stop it! NO! NO!...” Alex screams. 

Maria goes over to Alex, “Alex, please wake up,” she tries shaking his arm a little. 

Michael glances at Isobel, silently asking her to use her powers and see if she can see anything. Isobel discretely tries, she gets a flash of a hammer and blood then stumbles back a little, Noah catching her looking concerned. 

“Please stop, please.” Alex whispered then screamed, “MICHAEL!” 

Everyone turns to Michael, who is starting to feel sick. What is happening to Alex in there, is it his fault, what is he doing to him and he called him Michael, it is always Guerin. Michael walks a little closer to Alex and can see tears running down his face. He doesn’t know what to do but feels like he may throw up because Alex was crying. 

“No! Dad stop!” Alex yelled. Now Michael was angry, he is having a nightmare about his dad, who is a monster. 

“Why is he dreaming about you and his dad?” Kyle asks but Michael ignores him, while Isobel whispers in his ear, “I only saw a hammer and blood.” So, Michael has an idea what he is dreaming about but doesn’t know what to do, he has to wake him up. He goes to stand closer to Alex, this is not ok. Alex should at least be safe in his dreams but even there he is fighting. 

In the back of Michaels mind, he reminded himself that no one know about them and that’s how Alex wanted it but these are their friends he has to do something, so he touches Alex arm, “Alex,” and he can feel that Alex is covered in sweat still shaking. 

“Already tried that, he isn’t waking up. Maybe we just need to let him finish out the dream?” Liz says. 

“With his dad?” Michael looks at Alex, he can’t do that. He needs to wake up, he can feel everyone staring at him trying to figure out what is going on. 

“Please, no, don’t.” Alex softly cries then suddenly becomes still then just starts crying, he looks broken, his dad broke him in there. Just the thought breaks Michael a little, he has to end this. 

Michael forgets about everyone else and throws his leg over Alex in the bed, straddling him at the waist. He leans down taking Alex’s face into his hand, touches their foreheads, “Alex, my love, wake up.” Alex loved when he called him his love, said it made him feel safe and he didn’t know what else to do. “My love, please open your eyes, show me your beautiful eyes.” Alex’s eyes were beautiful, and told so much, Michael could get lost in them. Michael strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, keeping their faces linked. 

Michael feels Alex grab onto his shirt and slowly opens his bloodshot eyes. He breathes a sigh of relief, “Hey.” 

Alex starts frantically running his hands over Michael’s body, whispering, “You’re here, you’re okay, you’re okay.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay, are you?” Michael removes his hands and sits up. 

“My dad was just attacking you with a hammer and he just kept going and going. He made me watch, tied me to a chair and he just made me watch while he beat on you. Then you just stopped moving, I knew you were...” Alex starts crying again, “I knew you were dead and I just couldn’t....” Alex starts shaking again, Michael starts rubbing his chest. 

“It was just a dream; you were having a nightmare. I’m good, you are good. Your dad isn’t here.” Michael tells him. 

“It’s not okay, it felt so real.... it felt like senior year and I j-just...” Alex grabs Michael back down wrapping his arms around his neck pulls him back down on top of him burying his face in his neck, grabbing a handful of curls, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Michael just relaxes into him knowing this is what he needs right now, doesn’t think he will let him go anytime soon. So he lays on his chest while Alex squeezes him tighter if that is possible. 

After a minute or so, “You are smothering me Alex.” Michael tries to sound light, leaving kisses on Alex’s shoulder and neck. 

“I thought I lost you,” Alex whispered back, “you can’t ever do that to me again Guerin, I mean it.” 

“What? Die?” Michael asks, “that’s not my decision to...” 

Alex cuts him off, “I need to you promise me, promise you won’t ever leave me. You can’t die before me, I have to die first when we are old and gray, then you can die after I do. Please just promise me.” 

In this moment, they both knew they are it for each other and nothing is going to come between them anymore. Alex pretty much admitted to wanting to spend forever with him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It freaked him out a little knowing that is what he wanted to but was afraid to admit it but when he looked to the future, Alex was always there. They give each other strength, always will. 

Michael doesn’t know when he will die, it is out of his control, but says, “I promise, but we die at the same time. I don’t want to lose you either.” 

Alex nods his head, “Okay,” and tries to pull him closer, running his fingers through his hair. They just held each other, comforting each other getting what they need to just breathe. 

_____________________________________ 

After a few minutes, maybe ten, he didn’t know but Alex was finally able to breathe and was calming down. He pulled his face slightly away from Michael and that’s when he noticed they were not alone. All staring at them, shocked looks on their faces, even Max, who Michael said had figured them out. 

Alex kind of stiffened and Michael whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do. I had to wake you up.” Alex loved how in sync they were, always knew what the other was feeling without having to say it. They definitely have a connection unlike any other, and other worldly. There is no way to explain this besides the truth, these are all his or Michael’s friends or family. He isn’t going to freak out, this can still be hidden from his father. He already felt safer knowing how much Michael cares about him. They can do this. 

“So, Wow,” Maria says. 

“Did everyone see all that too?” Kyle asks. 

Liz shakes her head, “Well Alex was having a horrible nightmare, Mikey went and straddled him, called him my love, more than once, which was sweet. Then Alex basically said they are spending the rest of their lives together and then they cuddled for over five minutes. If that’s what you mean by all that, then yes we all saw.” 

Alex nudges Michael to move over and sit up, but holds onto his hand as he sits up himself feeling exposed but he was keeping Michael close. 

Alex looks to Michael, silently telling him everything is okay. “Look I had to do what I needed to, I had to wake him up. None of your ideas worked so I did something else.” Michael says but feels a heat rush to his face and hopes he is not blushing, they really just put it all out there for others to see. 

“Wait, I’m confused,” Kyle says, “You guys are like really together?” 

Michael and Alex just nod confirmation. “So, how long have you been together?” Isobel says, Michael can hear something in her voice but he can’t place it. 

“Since before prom,” Max speaks up. Michael just looks at him, so that’s how long he has known since the beginning. “So, all the excuses you gave me about what happened to your hand, it was Jesse Manes that did that?” Max asks sadly, Michael just gives him a knowing look. 

Alex has to say something, “Look, it is complicated, our relationship did start senior year. My dad is an evil monster, he did do that to Michael’s hand. It has been off and on for ten years but I wanted to keep it a secret because I don’t want my dad to find out and try to hurt Michael any more than he already has.” Michael just squeezes his hand; he knows everyone in the room will support them. 

“Holy crap, Guerin is your museum guy!” Maria says excitedly, while Liz gives him a big smile. 

Alex laughs, “Yeah,” he looks to Michael, who looks back, “you told them about our first kiss?” 

“How could I not, it was one of the best days of my life.” Alex leans over placing his hand on Michael cheek and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
